Standard ammunition magazines hold a set number of rounds of ammunition. Once a magazine is emptied, it is removed from the handgun and a different, loaded magazine is located and installed in the handgun. This process of removing and locating magazines takes time and is inconvenient.
It is desirable to provide a more efficient and convenient way to locate and install a loaded magazine. The concepts disclosed below address these needs and others.